


Amiiboumahara

by mindruntaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Spoilers, best ot4, it's sorta a running series, not a oneshots collection, once it's ended you'll get it, runs along the plot of the game, sorry this is like my best thing so im super proud of it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindruntaro/pseuds/mindruntaro
Summary: I don't really know how to describe this. It's just Amiiboumahara.





	1. Chapter 1

**_I Promise.mp4_ **

 

**_Memory start._ **

“Hey, guys, I’ve got an idea~!” Ouma announced. His three close friends looked at him before Kiibo spoke, “An idea of Ouma’s is never necessarily a good one…” Kiibo crossed his arms. “Alright, tell us then, Ouma,” Amami replied to Ouma’s eager approach. “We should all start dating!” Ouma raised his arms in the air. Saihara tensed up and looked at the others warily, “We’ve barely known each other for a week, O-Ouma!” Saihara stood up from his chair suddenly. “It’s not a necessarily ‘good’ idea but I’m not… against it, really.” Amami shrugged and looked away from the group. “I do not even know what is being discussed here! Dating? Please enlighten me on this term, my Growth AI is not familiar with it.” Kiibo’s ahoge swivelled in a rather comedic way, “Once taught, I will install this information onto my system. I am truly very sorry to cause any inconvenience or delay in your future conversations!” Kiibo apologised, waving his hands defensively.

 

“Kiibo, don’t worry about it! Dating means we all love each other a lot, like boyfriends! You surely know what a boyfriend is, right? What about a significant other, then~?” Ouma questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I… I do know what a significant other is, Ouma, but this information in my system is conflicting with what you’re saying…! A significant other is a person whom you have developed an intimate relationship with, Ouma,” Kiibo sighed, obviously thinking that the boy wasn’t getting the entire situation. “Yeah, so?” Ouma questioned, poking his tongue out playfully at the robot. “A person, Ouma, a person. That is a singular term. How many people do you see in here, Ouma? Four, yes, that is four times the standard criteria of a significant other! Therefore, it will not--” Ouma pressed a finger to Kiibo’s metallic lips.

 

“Have you ever heard of being poly, you dumb box of bolts?” Ouma teased, “N-Now, Ouma, I don’t think it’s nice to call Kiibo a--” Saihara began before being interrupted by Ouma. “Let me have my fun, Saihara! Don’t be the mom-boyfriend!” Ouma said childishly. “M-Mom…?! Boyfriend?! Ouma, I never agreed to that!” Saihara disputed. Ouma tilted his head and raised a finger and placed it on his own chin, “Ah, you didn’t? Aww~... That’s a bummer, isn’t it, Sai-ha-ra-kun?” Ouma paused between each syllable of Saihara’s name and with every pause, he took a step closer. “W-What’re you… doing, Ouma?” Saihara gulped and backed away from Ouma. The timid boy jumped as he felt his back hit the wall. “Just let me enjoy myself, here, Saihara…” Ouma whispered before standing up on tiptoes in order to reach Saihara’s face, before pressing his lips against Saihara’s. “See? That wasn’t half bad, was it, Saihara?” Ouma said to a now shaking, flustered Saihara. “U-Uh…” Saihara stammered, looking for a chain of words that would be appropriate to use.

 

“Speechless, eh? You must’ve enjoyed that…” Amami smirked, “I-I…!” Saihara truly was speechless. “That looked… intriguing! Ouma, is there a chance you can demonstrate the mechanics of that gesture on me?” Kiibo asked. Ouma smirked, “See, I told you… I’m the Ultimate Leader… I get what I want, when I want. Or more so, who I want.” Ouma smirked. “Before I enlighten this toaster over here, will you all promise me something?” Ouma nudged Kiibo, in order to shove the teasing in his face. “Depends on what it is, I’m not going to go to outrageous lengths…” Amami murmured. “We’ll all love each other forever, okay? In case one of us dies… No taking favourites, equal affection for all of us, okay? It’d be awkward if your favourite out of us died and you were left with us, who you didn’t truly feel anything for. You got that, peasants?” Ouma declared. “You just want to be spoiled, don’t you?” Amami chuckled, “N-No! I’m saying it for all of your sakes, n-not just mine!” Ouma slammed his foot down, the floor vibrating as his shoe collided with it. “Whatever you say, kid…” Saihara mumbled and adjusted his hat which sat atop his head. “I refuse to believe that any of us will die!” Kiibo objected. “I wish I had your innocent mind, Kiibo,” Ouma smirked before turning to Kiibo and pressing his lips against his. “We’ll make this work, okay? Screw the mechanisms or whatever,” Ouma vowed, grabbing one of Kiibo’s cold, rigid hands.

**_Memory End._ **


	2. Melancholic Dreams & Cursed Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amami was here yesterday.

  ** _Melancholic Dreams and Cursed Thoughts.mp4_**

**_Memory Start._ **

“THIS CANNOT BE RIGHT!”

A yell was heard throughout the building. “K-Kiibo…” Saihara murmured. Everybody started hurriedly running towards the location. Saihara and Ouma were naturally the first to get there, as they showed the most concern for their boyfriend. They stepped inside the book-ridden room and time seemed to freeze.

 

“I love all of you, so much…! You’re like family to me, you know?”

“I’m so proud of you all… you’re all so amazing…!”

“I’m so glad Ouma came up with this dating idea, it certainly is amazing to be loved.”

“I love you guys, I really, really love all of you.”

 

Amami was here… yesterday. Alive, just as they are.

 

“Move over, Ouma, I want to sit next to Kiibo too! Remember, no favourites?”

“So, I can’t help but find you all really cute… bundled up like this…”

“Kiibo, hold my hand… Don’t make me lonely!”

“Don’t pout, Ouma! I’ll give you attention too!”

 

There lay his corpse, a round object behind him, splattered with Amami’s blood.

 

“I’m right here beside you guys, so don’t ever panic, okay?”

“Saihara, everything will be okay… deep breaths, okay?”

“Don’t get yourself so worked up… I love you, Saihara… Goddamn it, I love you so much, okay?”

“That’s right, hush… it’s okay… Saihara. You, Ouma and Kiibo are my world, okay?”

 

Okay, he had said, when Saihara had broken down in the middle of the night. Saihara felt his knees weaken and soon enough, he was on the ground. “A-Amami…?” Saihara’s voice left his lips as no more than a whisper. Kiibo was sobbing, wiping furiously at his eyes as if he was unfamiliar with the sensation. Saihara wearily crawled over to Kiibo, attempting to comfort him. Amami… was the peacekeeper, in the group. The most mature, the most sophisticated, he loved all of them equally. He was the one who they all relied on. Now, he wasn’t here to live up to all of that. It had been less than a week since Ouma’s idea was put into action and yet here they were, all mourning over Amami Rantarou’s death. Saihara placed a hand on Kiibo’s robotic shoulder. “Kiibo, it’ll be… o-okay, alright?” Saihara whispered, Kiibo’s shaking starting up again. “Amami… it was the previous night that he had told me he loved me… even if I wasn’t a human, he still loved me,” Kiibo’s speech was shaken, coming out at a very low volume. “I… I could’ve stopped this.”

 

Saihara’s eyes widened at Kiibo’s commented, “No, you can’t t-think like that! This couldn’t be helped… let’s just hope that we find the killer, okay?” Saihara took Kiibo into his arms and rubbed circles into his back, even though he doubted that he could feel it. Kiibo’s shaking ceased. Saihara looked over towards the others and noticed something. Ouma was laughing. “O-Ouma…?” Akamatsu questioned, concern tinting her tone. “Don’t get all worked up guys, that isn’t Amami! Amami… Amami was with Kiibo, Saihara and I last night! They can confirm this, he’s probably just messing around or somebody’s disguised this corpse as him! That’s dumb, why would he die… now, of all times to die?” Ouma smiled. He was in denial, full, deep, denial. Saihara placed a hand on his chest. “I’m sorry, O-Ouma but… that’s Amami. There’s nobody else it could be… don’t tell me it’s a dummy or decoy either, that’s illogical… I’m so sorry, Ouma…” Saihara’s voice cracked. “Pahaha, don’t spout that junk, Saihara! YOU LOVED HIM AS MUCH AS I DID! Don’t joke about this!” Ouma started sobbing. He knew that Amami was dead but… refused to say it out loud. “Goddamn it, Amami… goddamn it… you’re not dead, are you?” Ouma whispered, but Saihara could still hear it.

 

“You… guys? What does he mean by ‘you loved him as much as I did’? Angie suspects this is a super scary love triangle! Or square, since Kiibo seems involved.” Angie questioned. “We are all boyfriends, or significant others, if you prefer. Ouma assured me that this will work despite the figures.” Kiibo said, seemingly healed. “K-Kiibo, shush!” Saihara scolded him. “I apologise deeply, Saihara,” Kiibo apologised before dipping his head. “That’s so cute~!” Shirogane swooned. “Guys, we’re getting distracted… We need to investigate.” Harukawa spoke, her tone staying as ominous and deep as it had always been. The whole investigation, Ouma, Kiibo and Saihara were inseparable. Staying glued to each other as if their lives depended on it.

**_Memory End._ **


	3. Betrayed Our Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all her fault.

**_Betrayed Our Trust.mp4_ **

 

**_Memory Start._ **

“It was… truly you, Akamatsu?” Harukawa questioned the blonde girl, who was currently bawling. “I… I’m so sorry, please… f-forgive m-me…! I panicked and… I…!” Akamatsu begged, tears climbing down her flushed face. “You… killed my Amami, Akamatsu?” Ouma asked sweetly. “O-Ouma… I’m so sorry… I didn’t plan for-” She began to spurt nonsense before Ouma charged at her, tackling her to the ground. “Y-You killed my Amami…! He loved me, he loved Kiibo, god, he loved Saihara! Do you see what you’ve done, bitch?!” Ouma yelled, tears pouring down his pale face, landing around Akamatsu, whose eyes were widened as a result of the sudden approach. Ouma raised a fist and slammed it into her cheek, “Y-You’re heartless, I trusted you, we ALL, trusted you! How could you break the trust… especially by killing my Amami…! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Ouma sobbed. Akamatsu coughed, “I-I… told you…” She murmured. “I’m sorry, Ouma.” Akamatsu said coldly, “But… I had to do it.”

 

Ouma sat up, “No… you didn’t… have to kill my boyfriend… you could’ve gone after anyone else, just nobody I loved… and I… this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t born, Akamatsu! I would cry if you commit suicide, tears of happiness are limited for the best people, after all!” Ouma yelled, before stumbling back to his stand in the trial room. “I’m sorry, Ouma! I had to kill somebody to… to get out! So calm down, I had to do it! I had to, I had to, I had to, I had to! I freaking had to!” She yelled, pounding her fist against the floor. She sat up and returned to her podium. “Look’s like we can vote, yes?” Monokuma cackled. Rightfully, it was his fault that Amami was dead but… Ouma refused to believe it. It was Akamatsu… Akamatsu did it, Akamatsu was the one who killed him… she betrayed his trust. “I’m never gonna… touch a woman ever… again… ever.” Ouma muttered under his breath, looking at the floor.

**_Memory End_ **


End file.
